The Curious Case of Natalie Grey
by SloaneCorvin
Summary: Natalie Grey has only just arrived in Beacon Hills. What will she do when she meets Derek, the Alpha's, and everyone else? Will she be able to survive? Or will her sickness kill her before she has a chance to fully understand what's going on? All rights go to their respective owners.


Natalie Grey had started her life as an ordinary girl. When she was an infant, she decided she would like to skip crawling and roll until she could walk. When she was a toddler, she could spell the hardest words, always wanting to learn more and more. When she was seven, she rode a horse by herself. When she was fifteen, she rode that same horse bareback. Now Natalie Grey is seventeen. When Natalie was sixteen, she went in for some routine testing and came out of it with a weight on her heart. She walked out with a piece of paper that cut her life in half. She for some unknown reason had Huntington's Disease*. For those of you that don't know, it is a degenerative disease that can sometimes present itself in early to late twenties of a young adult's life. It causes irregular movements, and the degeneration of brain cells. It means she'll die before most of her friends, maybe even before her parents. Her type of Huntington's is called juvenile, akinetic-rigid or Westphal variant HD. This specific type causes the symptoms to come out to play earlier in her life.

When she found this out, she went into a fit of panic. Nothing mattered because she had a shelf-life. Seeing her distress, her parents picked her up and moved her to a new town several months later, just before her seventeenth birthday. They moved her to Beacon Hills in an attempt to change the scenery, to change her. So, today is her first day at Beacon Hills High School. She left the house with her binders, her pens and pencils, and her experimental medication- my experimental medication.

I am Natalie Grey. This is the story of how my life changed drastically in what seemed like no time at all. This is how I will survive; some days, each movement is a strain. Any day now, I wait for that odd twitch or that random mood swing.

I have decided that I will document how my life progresses throughout these next few months in the journal I am writing in now. Who knows, maybe some day I'll make it into a book?

* * *

I get the whole 'new girl' thing, but does everyone have to stare? Do I have a label that says 'look at me I'm sort of dying' on my head? I certainly hope not. My mom tried to reassure me this morning, but that didn't help much. She should be pleased I no-longer blast angry music in my room and wear far too much eyeliner. She's almost overbearing, I mean I love her and everything but holy shit. A little too much. My schedule says I have Chemistry first period. I did not sign up for Chemistry. All I remember about that class was being put on display for the first few minutes while the asshole of a teacher grilled me for five minutes about being late, (It's my first day, come on!) some weird kid picking his nose, and the class was oddly separated. At some point some guy called Coach (if that is his real name, his parents are some cruel mother fuckers) came in and started shouting at the kid next to me, calling him Biles Balinski. Class ended ten minutes after that.

Now, off to English. The teacher was nicer, Ms. Blake I think. She likes to get to know her students- not really sure why. A bunch of people in my Chem class were also in my English class, they all seemed to stare.

Thankfully, the day was a short one, only the first two classes. We were allowed to go home at noon. My dad picked me up, a smile on his face as usual. I have a really bad feeling about this place- everyone seems suspicious of anything new; not just new things, just everyone in general. Beacon Hills is a close-knit community. That's what worried me; in close-knit anything, anything outsider-ish isn't taken lightly. Our house was a twenty minute walk from the school and a five minute drive. It seems that a lot of people from the school live on this street. I hope tomorrow will be better, I hope they will accept me. I hope they don't find out.

* * *

Stiles threw his controller to the ground, crossing his arms in frustration. His body slid down the couch in a frustrated surrender, his shirt and sweater bunched up behind him. He looked at Scott who laughed at his friend's expression before setting his controller down also.

"Hungry?" Stiles flipped over, pulling his shirt and sweater back to their original position as he wormed his way farther into the couch. Scott raised an eyebrow before jumping out of his chair and walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Is cold pizza ok?"

Stiles poked his head up and out of the couch. Sniffing, he nodded his head before flipping back over so he could see something other than the inside of the couch. Scott walked over, a pizza box and two can of cokes expertly balanced as he stepped over forgotten school-books and binders that needed organizing.

Stiles bit into a piece of pizza, closing his eyes as he chewed. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Scott put his pizza down.

"Did you see that new girl?" Stiles chewed his pizza before putting it beside Scott's in the box.

"Yeah, she was sitting next to me, how could you not notice that?"

"She smelled like sickness."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "She probably has a cold." Scott sat there for a few minutes before closing his eyes.

"She smelled like she was dying"

Stiles choked on his coke. As he tried to clear his airway, Scott continued speaking.

"I think I should ask my mom if she's registered at the hospital." Stiles rolled his eyes after his coughing fit.

"Scott, if she is dying, it's none of your business. I get the whole 'trying to help' thing, but if you're that sick, you don't want other people's noses in your life." Scott nodded before standing up and stretching. Reading the clock he sighed 12:32 AM. He had to be awake for school in six hours.

"You gonna crash here tonight?" Stiles tilted his head to the side, pulled out his phone, texted his dad and nodded. Standing, he grabbed the box of pizza and haphazardly discarded it on the counter until morning. Stretching he climbed the stairs, turning as he reached the top to Scott who was still standing at the base of the stairs.

"You coming Scott?" Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there." Stiles made a half shrug before walking to Scott's door, opening it and flopping down on the bed, knowing that when Scott came in he would push him to one side.

Scott sat back down on the couch, pulling out his phone. Looking through his contacts, he finally settled on one that might shed some light on the situation at hand.

New Message:

From: Scott McCall

Hey Lydia, you have any info on the new girl?

Twenty minutes later, he received a reply.

New Message:

From: Lydia Martin

Why do you want to know?

New Message:

From: Scott McCall

Does it really matter? You always know what's going on, I'm just curious.

New Message:

From: Lydia Martin

Well, obviously she's new. Her parents moved her out here, not sure why. Pretty sure she lives on your street though. Why don't you just talk to her and ask for yourself?

New Message:

From: Scott McCall

Did you go up to her and ask, Lydia?

New Message:

From: Lydia Martin

Do you want my help or not?

* * *

Today is the second day of school. Oh, joy.

Another half day, thankfully I have pretty easy classes, just period three and four from the first day of school. Study Hall and Gym. Not a big deal. I decided that driving would be a good choice. My mom is going a little overboard. She thinks I'm too skinny. I'm 5'7'' and 120 pounds. Apparently I'm too sickly to even move, she's always behind me trying to do things. I know she's trying to help but holy crap.

What I didn't think about was my route to school. I wasn't paying close enough attention to the signs and ended up taking the long way around. The long way around meant through the forest. My car got stuck. FML.

I ended up being twenty minutes late for my Study period.

* * *

Lydia looked up as the door opened with a small creak. The new girl walked in, looking around as she tried to find a table. Moving her things to the side, she waved her over, smiling as they made eye contact.

"I'm, Lydia," she said as the new girl sat down opposite to her.

She set her things down, organizing her books. "I'm Natalie."

Lydia smiled, watching her carefully. "So, where are you from?"

Natalie tilted her head back, her neck cracking as she did. Sighing she looked at Lydia. "I'm from just outside California. Small town."

Lydia nodded. "You know, my friends and I are having a little get-together, you should come. Meet some new people."

Natalie began searching through her bag, needing something else to talk about.

"I might be able to come. If I can I'll come." Lydia nodded

"Great!"

* * *

I have a feeling they don't want to get to know me. I really wanted to say yes to Lydia but I knew my parents would say no. It makes me sad to think of wasting the last normal years of my life stuck in this stupid house. Gym went fine. Co-Ed. Definitely could have been worse, I'm just thankful none of the guys were total jerks.

I like Lydia, she seems really nice. I hope she actually is really nice. I had to go to the hospital today, actually I'm still at the hospital. I had some tests done, now I have to wait to have more tests done. I met a nice nurse; she talked with me while I waited the first time. I think her name was Melissa. She's going to come back for me soon, I hope she is running the tests this time.

I got home about twenty minutes ago. It's 6:33 pm. I'm not going to ask mom if I can go. I'm just going to go without telling her.

I texted Lydia ten minutes ago. She gave me the address. I think it's her house. I'm going to leave soon.

* * *

Natalie actually came. Lydia looked at her and smiled, at least the girl could dress well. She wore her hair down; light blonde curls bounced as she walked. Beige riding pants with knee high black boots. Tucked in blouse with the front undone. White tank top underneath. She looked like she should eat more though. She smiled as she entered, but Lydia could almost feel the nerves coming off her. Picking up a cup, she handed it to her. Natalie accepted the drink but sniffed it before she took a drink.

"That doesn't have any alcohol in it, but if you want some it's in the fridge." Natalie smiled and nodded before drinking some more of her drink, the cup slowly beginning to empty.

"Scott and Stiles will be here soon. Allison is upstairs. Do you want to stay down here or help me go pick out a movie?"

"Movie." She said with a smile.

Lydia nodded before grabbing her hand and leading her up to her room. Allison turned around as they entered, putting her book down. Holding out her hand, she smiled.

"I'm Allison." Natalie smiled back, shaking her outstretched hand.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch? Something scary? Or should we make the boys uncomfortable with something sappy?" Natalie smiled.

"We should watch The Conjuring if you have it. That way we can watch them scream."

Lydia looked at Allison. "I like her already."

* * *

Scott, as usual, stumbled through the door, tripping on his own feet. Stiles followed, carefully stepping over his fallen friend and placing bags on the kitchen counter once he reached the middle of the house. The girls were already setting up the movie, talking about something.

"Scott, make sure you behave," Stiles said before he and Scott stepped into the living room. Scott rolled his eyes before flopping down on the Lazy Boy sitting adjacent to the girls. Stiles sat down in between Natalie and Lydia, looking between the girls as he did. As the movie started, everyone began to quiet down. Stiles stopped his twitchy behavior, Allison stopped playing with her hair, and Scott began to stare at Natalie. She could feel his gaze on her, even in the dark room.

Halfway through the movie her watch clicked. That was her signal to take her medication. Excusing herself, she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Once the door was closed and locked, she took out everything she needed. Her needles, her blood sugar meter, and her syringes. Setting everything up she lifted her shirt to find her usual injection point. Flicking the syringe quickly, she inserted it into her side.

Then they all barged into the freaking bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as she pushed down the plunger.

"Giving myself medication."

Stiles shook his head. They didn't have time for this.

"Look, do you have your phone with you? There's someone outside. We need to call the police."

Natalie nodded her head before taking it out of her bag. She began to unlock it as a loud knock sounded on the bathroom door. The room went quiet. Eyes darted back and forth, scanning for a weapon. After a few minutes of silence, they began whispering to each other.

"What should we do?"

"Call the police."

"But they'll hear us!"

"We already hear you." An unfamiliar voice responded, banging on the door. As the door smashed open, and several young men in funny masks stomped in with silly string, squirting everyone, Natalie slumped against the sink. Lydia began talking to her as Scott and Stiles yelled a the now de-masked high school students.

"Stiles. Stiles! Scott, she's not breathing!" Lydia shouted at the boys who stopped almost immediately. They turned to look at her while Allison grabbed her wrist.

"I can't feel a pulse. Lydia, do you know CPR?" Lydia nodded before crouching next to Natalie. Allison grabbed the phone from Natalie's closed hand and dialed 911.

"Lydia?" Allison asked as Lydia checked her pulse after one round of CPR. Lydia took a deep breath.

"Her pulse is shallow. We need to get help, and soon."

Scott and Stiles helped Natalie up, almost dragging her unconscious form. They walked slowly, handling her carefully. Once they reached the front door, Allison opened the door. Closing it behind them, she ran up to the street, looking for the flashing lights of an approaching emergency vehicle.

"Nothing yet. Should we drive down instead?"

Lydia shook her head. Natalie's eyes fluttered open as she began to regain consciousness. Scott had her head in his lap while Lydia watched over her.

"I can hear them. They're two minutes away." Lydia nodded, trying to rouse Natalie she shook her gently.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"You passed out after injecting yourself with something. What did you give yourself?"

"It's an experimental drug for Huntington's Disease. I need to take it several times a day."

"Why would you need to take it?" Scott asked a confused look on his face.

"Why do you think dumb ass?" Lydia replied.

The screeching of an ambulance came into hearing range. A minute later they pulled up, stretcher coming out the back. After loading Natalie in they asked who would come with them. Lydia went, she spoke before anyone had the chance to decide. She hopped into the back and sat down next to Natalie, holding her hand.

***I had to research this stuff, so most of it is accurate, but there might be a few things off.**


End file.
